


Trouble at School

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Breast Cancer Center, Breast cancer, Broflovski Family, Cancer, Corporal Punishment, Cupcakes, F/M, Family, Marsh Family, OCs galore, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Spanking, Spankings, Sperm, Stendy, Stupid shit, affect the whole town, baby making privileges, child threaten with force vasectomy, expired, grounded, heidman, kizzy - Freeform, kybe, school troubles, troublesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 22:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11068506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sam Marsh and Levy Broflovski got in trouble at school and the consequences are severe.





	Trouble at School

**I don't own South Park but the South Park next generation kids belong to me and "All Characters and Events in this fanfic-even those based on real people are Entirely Fictional. by ric122 aka AgostoProductions...**

Sam was quietly walking down the stairs and when he was about to leave Wendy shouted, Samuel Quentin Marsh get your butt over here now! Sam turned around saw his mom & dad, Levy & his parents and said yes mom.

Sam, the school called and said that you and Levy were selling cupcakes that were mixed with semen and now all the teachers and students are at the hospital getting their stomachs pumped explain Samuel! said Wendy. We demanded an explanation right now said Stan. You better tell us the truth said Kyle. And don't you lie to us said Bebe. Fine said Sam we'll tell you the truth now.

You see me, Levy, Kent and Derick were making cupcakes for the breast cancer awareness and we ran out of marshmallow cream and Derick told us that the sperm bank was giving away free marshmallow juice and we could use it instead.

Wendy and Bebe were surprised at this but Stan and Kyle scoffed at this situation. Sam why would you listen to Derick anyway he's fucking rude asshole said Stan. Levin Broflovski you could have stop this from happening and that's not marshmallow juice at all, it's expired sperm said Kyle. It look liked juice because it smell nasty, did you even smell that shit said Kyle.

No we didn't, we just pour it into the batter and mix it. We didn't know that people could get sick said Sam. Derick freakin lied to us that dumb piece of shit and why we even friends anyway with shit head said Sam. Dude he always lies to us, Derick doesn't want to help us he just want all the fucking credit said Levy.

Well Heidi and Lizzy is talking to Derick and Kent, they are receiving an punishment like two of you are now said Wendy. Listen Levy your grounded for four weeks and your not allowed to come outside on the weekends during your four weeks grounding said Kyle. Sam your grounded for four weeks as well but you'll clean the garage everyone Saturday during those four weeks said Wendy. We're sorry said Sam and Levy.

Good you should be sorry but because of your stunt, the school said that four of you are getting weekday detention for the next month and your spending your detentions painting the empty rooms at the breast cancer research center because I might lose my chairperson position at the breast cancer research center for that stunt you got that mister said Wendy.

Yes mom said Sam. You too son said Bebe. Got it mom said Levy. Now Sam go upstairs to room and don't come out for the rest of the night and me and your father will send your dinner up to your room. Yes mom said Sam. come on me and your mother are going back home and Your going straight upstairs to your room Levy said Kyle. Yes dad said Levy. As Bebe and Levy were waiting for Kyle, Stan said to Kyle I'm sorry this visit was weird. That's alright Stan, we just make sure that we control our kids and make sure that they don't do stupidest shit that can affect this whole town. Alright Stan bye said Kyle. Bye said Stan.

As Kyle just left with his son and his wife, Stan yelled Samuel Quentin Marsh get your ass down here now! Yes dad said Sam. Sam came down stairs to the living room and he saw his dad pinching his nose and his mom has a paddle in her hands. What's going on said Sam? Take off your clothes and lay down on couch but on your belly and Stan grab & hold his hands down said Wendy. I said now Stan as Wendy demanded. Yes honey said Stan.

Sam was confused and scared but said this, mommy why your gonna hit me with the paddle for? Sam you always getting into trouble alot more times because you keep hanging out with Derick Cartman and his father is more worst then you think said Wendy.

Sam listen to your mom she's right and I was even friends with Cartman but he's really a horrible fatass said Stan. Stan please stop talking now! said Wendy. Yes Wendy said Stan. Listen I'm going spank your bare bottom right now because I'm doing this for you own good said Wendy. Please don't mommy I'll good boy I promise said Sam. No you won't, you say you will but you don't follow through so your getting a spanking and that's that.

Wendy started to spank her son's butt viciously and Sam started screaming, oh god it hurts, it hurts, it really hurts as Sam said while being spanked. After the spanking was done Sam got up and put back on his clothes. Now listen if you don't want this to happen again you'll listen to me & your father, don't do dumb shit that'll embarrassed us and affect the whole town got it Samuel said Wendy. Yes mother said Sam.

Good now go upstairs, take a shower and we'll bring you your dinner and you better be reading a book do you heard me said Wendy. Yes mom said Sam, as he went up stairs to take a shower. Stan what we're gonna do with him if he keeps hanging out with Derick and getting into more trouble said Wendy frantically.

Relax sweetie all we need to do is just trust him little more and make sure he doesn't make the same mistakes as we did said Stan. Your right honey we just need to trust him a little more and let him learn from his mistakes but if he does something stupid enough to affect this town, we're taking away his baby making privileges said Wendy. Agree said Stan. They kiss and Wendy went back to make dinner as usual.

**The End**


End file.
